Kojak
Kojak was an American television series , which from 1973 to 1978 was broadcast, and also came on the tube in the Netherlands and Belgium. Protagonist was Lt. Theo Kojak , played byTelly Savalas . Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Pilot *3 Follow-up Series *4 Telly Savalas *5 Cast Story [ edit ] In the 13th precinct of New York's Inspector Theo Kojak appointed as the head of the criminal investigation department Manhattan South. Kojak is a striking appearance, he is bald and has a regular lollipop in his mouth. The lollipop is a substitute for cigarettes, which Kojak from trying to come. What is more important is that Kojak incorruptible and ensures results. That he sometimes gives his own spin on the rules thereto shall be forgiven him. The favorite saying of the inspector is: "Who loves ya, baby?", As he once again has nabbed a criminal. Kojak is not a pleasant mood, he is cynical and snarls regular subordinates off. In particular detective Stavros should take the rap, but the detectives Saperstein and Rizzo get their portion. The most common question is on Kojak Detective Bobby Crocker who works closely with him. Kojak is proud of his Greek-American descent though he is in his doings completely American. Superintendent Frank McNeil has the thankless task of keeping. Sometimes erratic Kojak in line Pilot [ edit ] The series was created by Abby Mann and was based on the pilot on a true story. In 1963 in Manhattan were two women murdered in the apartment they shared. The double murder was known as the Wylie-Hoffert - Career Girl Murders. Police arrested the Afro-American, George Whitmore Jr. and managed to get a confession. Loose illegally Whitmore, however, was released after another police team doing new research and obsolete the real killer. Abby Mann based his main character, Theo Kojak, a number recherchers of the second team, in particular Inspector Thomas J. Cavanagh Jr. The pilot is about the murder of two career women in Manhattan and was given the title The Marcus-Nelson Murders. Kojak inspector investigates the murder and encounters a variety of prejudice, abuse and neglect of civil rights. This has put the tone for the rest of the series. Continued Series [ edit ] In 1978 , the ratings began to fall against, and the series was discontinued put. In 1985 and 1987 there were two TV movie starring with Kojak, The Belarus file and The price of justice . In both films starring Telly Savalas plays again. Between 1989 and 1990 Savalas again played the role of Kojak in five new episodes. Each episode lasts two hours. In 2005 Kojak returned to the screen. Actor Ving Rhames played the role of Inspector Kojak. After one season, the series was discontinued put. Telly Savalas [ edit ] Savalas was a trendsetter with his rendition of Kojak: a rugged police officer with a gentle disposition. The latter was accentuated by Kojaks fondness for lollipops 's, where fellow television policemen usually preferred a cigarette . Also Savalas' shaved head was striking, as well as his clothing choice: Lieutenant Kojak wore suits or expensive clothing of the American brand Botany 500 , flamboyant hats (Stetson Tyrol) and flashy jewelry, including a gold Omega 'Time Computer One' LED watch, novelty for 1973. Cast [ edit ] *Telly Savalas - Lt. Theo Kojak *Dan Frazer - Frank McNeil *Kevin Dobson - Det. Bobby Crocker *George Savalas - Det. Stavros *Vince Conti - Det. Rizzo *Mark Russell - Det. Saperstein *Demetrius Joyette - Darryl Hines Category:1973 television series debuts Category:1978 television series endings